Nerds
by Hindervines
Summary: Neptune has started his first year of university, and boy does he have a challenge ahead of him when the blue haired physicist notices the quiet creative writing student Lie Ren. Rated T for language and inferred sexual content


_So things have been really busy in my life and stuff happened and I kind of got put off writing for a while, but now I'm back, and I'm dedicated to this trash! Please enjoy and R &R if you have the time!_

Things are bigger here. It never crossed my mind until it was too late, all of the friends and connections I made in college have gone now, those people have gone off to do their own thing, and so have I, but it's unnerving to say the least. I guess this is just a day like any other, but with a fresh start, making new friends and having fun, but the work will be tough; the university doesn't exactly let any student onto their esteemed courses.

The walk up the steps to the student accommodation was probably the most daunting part of the first day. In college, I only spoke to the people I liked, the ones that weren't idiots. For my first year, I wouldn't have much of a say of who I'd be living with. On opening the door, I found that the three other guys were already making themselves at home. They were unpacking for the most part, but the tall blonde dude on the couch appeared to have finished. I dumped my couple of boxes on the floor and tried to strike up a conversation with him. He introduced himself as Sun, and we just got talking about everything. His fascination with sports and parkour, my attraction to anything relating to space. The other guys got engaged soon too, Scarlet and Sage. We bonded quickly and soon set up our things so that we wouldn't interfere with one another.

We decided to ease our nerves a little going out to get some drinks in and ordering pizza. The atmosphere in the room grew more and more welcoming as the night went on, as stories about our lives were told. We spoke about everything and nothing. Laughing, shouting and even sharing our sadder stories towards the end. It was certainly a night I knew I'd never forget, making my first new friends in this place.

The harsh sun came flickering in through my window the morning after as I stirred. Usually I'd say I was a morning person, but a hungover Neptune is not a happy Neptune. I practically fell out of the bed, finding myself already half dressed. it was going to be a busy day, scoping out the halls and rooms, and more importantly the library; that one place of solitude I knew I'd be spending most of my time. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and went for a quick shower, hoping that I'd look at least presentable in front of people. I'd bought new clothes and re-dyed my hair before leaving, so it wasn't much of a problem to feel confident with how I looked.

I stepped into our living room, and the others were already present. Sage was at work in the kitchen, Sun was looking sorry for himself slumped down on the couch, his white shirt unbuttoned and his hair messy, and Scarlet was looking into the mirror that hung above the fireplace, making sure that he looked his best. I took a seat next to Sun and nudged him gently.

"Dude. Finding out where your class is today?" I flashed him a friendly smile, hoping that he was alert enough to reply.

"Hm? Oh, nah." He shrugged back, tilting his head to that he could see me out of the corner of his eye. ""'ll just take a look around half an hour before the lecture begins."

"You sure that's wise?" I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows slightly. "I mean, the physics department is huge and I wanna get to know the place, y'know? And the library too. You're doing biochemistry, surely that means you'll need to be going around different labs?"

He shrugged again. "Told you, I'll figure it out on the day. No need to rush." He moved back to his original sitting position, the hangover obviously getting to him. Sage soon called us to the table after, breakfast all laid out for us. Turns out he was a great cook, and I'm a quick eater. It didn't take long to get through the bacon and eggs and be on my way outside.

The sun was fiercely beating down so there really was no need for a jacket, jeans and a button up would do. The walk wasn't far, but in the unusual autumn heat, I still broke a sweat, beads of moisture running down my brow. I was thankful to find my building after ten minutes of searching, and soon after, found the library. It was everything I hoped it would be and more. Four floors, books upon books, nice and quiet. The perfect place to relax and study. I took a walk around, scoping out of all the floors. The science textbooks were all on ground level, but looking around never hurts. It took a while, but I worked the place out. Ground floor, science, then social sciences, then languages, then the arts. It was on the third level that my gaze shifted and my heart skipped a beat.

He was sitting there quite happily, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at his lips as his eyes scanned the leather bound book. His hair was tied back in a ponytail, long and black with a bright pink streak and dazzling eyes. He was dressed casually, in a tank top and shorts, suited to the weather. It showed off the definition of his arms, not Big and muscular, but still toned. Honestly, he was beautiful. I tried to take in every feature of him, before realising I'd been staring for almost a minute. Turns out that subtlety isn't my thing, and it caught his eye. His eyes flickered over to me, and instantly started to blush. In response I could feel my own cheeks burning up in response. He's noticed me checking him out. This was bad. I was stuck for options, so did the only thing that seemed right at the time, getting the hell out of there. My eyes darted from side to side and then I took my leave, not wanting to get freaked out. I wanted to get to know this guy, he seemed so quiet and mysterious, but at the same time quite friendly. If only I had the same courage that I do with girls, I could have just gone up to him and struck up a conversation. Unfortunately, my charisma falters around the guys I find attractive, I knew this day was going to be long, letting out a deep sigh as I paced out of the library.


End file.
